


The Art of The Sword

by burningberry



Category: Danganronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, HOW DO I CHANGE MY PFP, seriously this place is filled with professionals lmao not me if youre looking for good stuff bYE, what is this website how does it work, why are you here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningberry/pseuds/burningberry
Summary: idk man sword fights woosh woosh
Relationships: Fuyupeko - Relationship, KuzuPeko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Pekoyama Peko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	The Art of The Sword

One. Two. Three. Four. 

No, that's wrong. It's actually:  
One, two, three, four.

The sacred art of the sword doesn't contain something as blunt as just some moves. No, every move that is made must be continuous. Each of these movements must be performed with a great amount of focus, as any little mistake will have its consequence.  
Fear must not exist, as it is nothing but a mental prison. What is feared cannot be killed easily. A sword cannot be swung with hesitation. Zen will not be reached if there is no focus and there shall be no focus if the mind isn't clear.  
Another thing that doesn't exist in a swordsman or a swordswoman is the concept of limits. The mind has no limits. Even mere wild animals are able to control their organs with their minds. A snake can determine how much poison it'll inject. A feline can determine if their claws shall or shall not be out, depending on how threatened it feels. A human being, possesing far more impressive capabilities than any other creature, can certainly use their brain power to do much more. With the mind, one can turn pain into pleasure. With the mind, one can heal broken bones. With the mind, one can see what no one shall see. The body will not command the mind, the mind will command the body. For that reason, limits are nothing but an illusion to the ones who wield the sword. 

But it won't end there.  
When two minds and two bodies clash at each other, the real war will begin.  
That point of time is when all the things you've learned will be put to use. The same abilities will be possesed by the one who you'll be fighting with. They certainly will have what it takes to have a single, clean cut on your body to make you perish forever.  
But you shall not give up, for you can do the same.  
...  
Her eyelids moved, revealing merciless crimson as she stared at her opponent. Her eyes seemed to only focus on the face of the opponent, but that is just what she wanted them to think. Even if she focused at one place, she could still see the other stuff that she needed to see, such as the opponents armor, any sign of an extra weapon, the position of their foot, the slightest tremble and so on. It took a few seconds for her to realize that there was a weak point in their knee, as they didn't give their weight equally for both knees, instead for only one.  
Her opponent suddenly came at her in full speed, and made a move to slash her face. She ducked to the side and grabbed the others arm, giving herself something to hold on as she kneed the opponent's side, getting a cough from them in return. She then grabbed her own sword tight and got into position. She prepared herself for what was to come as the opponent came at her again. But once again, they didn't land a single hit on her. She went under their shoulder, raised her sword and quickly turned around as she felt that something was resisting her abilites to raise her sword even higher with the same ease. The spiral motion of her sword was not out of a simple reaction, of course. It was planned. And her calculations were correct, as she turned to see that she cut the base muscle of the shoulder. One arm gone. Probably wouldn't heal too easily. But she had no mercy, and the other had no intention of giving up. They got up, threw themselves at her and for once, dodged her attacks. They also made a spiral move, but then stopped just before she could dodge. The pause was more than enough for the opponent to find her weak spot and come at her once again. But before that could happen, she saw what they were trying to do and kicked them in the right knee. That made them lose their balance. As they fell down, they were immediately met with her sword on their neck, not quite stabbing them yet.  
She stared him down. There was no emotion in her face. No sign of happiness, no sign of sadness. It was only then she turned around when the voice of a young man made its way to both of their ears.  
This blonde and quite short man smirked and looked at her with pride in his eyes. Then he turned his face to another man sitting next to him.  
''See? What did I tell you bastard? My guards can't be defeated. You lost the bet the moment you thought your talentless men could be an equal to her. Now, prepare the papers and hand me those weapons.''  
The other boss, looking far more experienced and tough than the other glared at the winner of this simple gamble and ordered one of his men to bring the papers. He didn't say a single other word, but his eyes did the job anyway.  
''You'll pay for this, Kuzuryuu.''  
However that meant nothing to the young yakuza boss. Neither did it matter to his swordswoman. As long as she was present, nothing could happen to him. She wouldn't allow it.  
Neither the victor nor the loser, nor their champions made another sound, but the men of the Kuzuryuu clan could swear the boss and his bodyguard gave slight glances and smiled at each other from time to time.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello,, this is the first time i'm writing a proper fanfic and the first time i'm using this site to actually post something and i'm VERY confused but here is this trash that i literally wrote yesterday and didn't even check again for any errors. thanks for reading anyway lol


End file.
